<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carta de la Desgracia by crusheidi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656539">Carta de la Desgracia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi'>crusheidi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción Autorizada</p><p>Lee Hyukjae, conocido como Eunhyuk, es un individuo misterioso con un pasado oscuro del que evita hablar. Sin embargo, incluso su pasado palidece en comparación con la maldición que rodea al nuevo estudiante en su universidad, Lee Donghae. Donghae nunca ha creído en rituales mágicos, demonios, psíquicos o maldiciones, por lo que cuando se convierte en el destinatario del "fax maldito", piensa que no es más que una broma. Sin embargo, cuando comienzan a ocurrir cosas extrañas y la muerte comienza a rodearlo, se encuentra confiando en el misterioso Eunhyuk para obtener ayuda, o de lo contrario podría costarle la vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/631936">Letter Of Misfortune</a> by emii_vipelf.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Prólogo</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>La Advertencia de un Comienzo...</em> </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Donghae suspiró mientras se arrastraba hacia su nuevo campus universitario. Nunca se ha sentido atraído por la gente, pero su madre había dicho que su única condición para pagar el alquiler de su propio apartamento era que él asistiera a la universidad de su elección. Desesperado por finalmente obtener algo de libertad lejos de su familia, Donghae aceptó. Ya sea que se arrepienta o no de esa elección, aún tiene que tomar una decisión en su mente.</p><p>Caminó por el camino frente a la gran universidad, aprovechando esta oportunidad para examinar su entorno. Realmente era un ambiente hermoso, no podía negarlo. El campus estaba rodeado principalmente de árboles altos y verdes, había algunos estanques dentro de los arbustos y árboles, y realmente parecía tranquilo.  La universidad grande y bellamente estructurada, así como la ciudad periférica en la que ahora residía Donghae, se ubicaron en una zona montañosa, por lo que se siente aislada de las principales ciudades. Quizás quedarme aquí no sería tan malo después de todo.</p><p>Moviendo su mirada entre los árboles, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios; tal vez los de la oficina no le importaría si llegara unos minutos tarde. Al apartarse del camino, comenzó a caminar hacia una sección apartada de árboles que había notado. Al llegar a los árboles, se abrió paso a través de ellos y jadeó ante el hermoso estanque grande que estaba detrás de los árboles. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras miraba el agua resplandeciente, y dejó caer su pesada mochila antes de sentarse en la suave hierba. Se sintió completamente relajado, y no pudo evitar mantener una pequeña sonrisa constante en su rostro mientras miraba el agua reluciente.</p><p>—Oh hola.</p><p>Donghae jadeó y giró la cabeza sorprendido por la voz. Sentado a solo unos metros de él, había otro hombre. Este hombre tenía el pelo rojo, que estaba peinado hacia un lado con estilo, y Donghae no pudo evitar notar las extremidades extremadamente largas del otro mientras estaba sentado contra un árbol. Cuando el otro chico se volvió y le sonrió, Donghae sintió algo extraño en el otro hombre; era como si este hombre no tuviera absolutamente ninguna malicia en su interior. Aunque eso no era algo malo, casi hizo que Donghae se encogiera por lo inocente que podía ser otro humano.</p><p>Decidiendo hablar, Donghae respondió vacilante, —Um... ¿hola?</p><p>—Debes ser nuevo por aquí —dijo el otro hombre, todavía con esa sonrisa dulce e inocente en su rostro—. Mi nombre es Zhou Mi.</p><p>—Donghae —respondió simplemente, volviendo la mirada hacia el agua del estanque; no podía describirlo, pero se sintió increíblemente extraño hablando con este hombre en particular.</p><p>—¿Mar del Este? ¿Interesante...? —Zhou Mi inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Donghae por unos momentos antes de que su sonrisa inocente regresara—. Para mí, serás conocido como el Monstruo de Cristal.</p><p>Girando la cabeza para darle al hombre delgado una mirada extraña, Donghae preguntó, —¿Monstruo de Cristal? ¿Qué pasa con eso?</p><p>Zhou Mi se rió entre dientes levemente, —Es la forma de tu alma, tonto —Zhou Mi luego giró la cabeza hacia el agua, sus labios todavía tenía una sonrisa suave—. Eres como él de alguna manera, ya puedo decirlo. Tal vez eres quien necesita.</p><p>—La forma de mi alma —dijo Donghae con un tono serio, mirando al otro como si estuviera loco—. ¿Y quién es?</p><p>—Oh, solo alguien más en este campus. Lo conocerás pronto, te lo aseguro —dijo Zhou Mi con un guiño—. Y sí, la forma de tu alma. No me mires así, en algo sorprendente que incluso puedas darle forma a la tuya. Se necesita mucho para que alguien dé forma a su alma, por lo que es diferente a la de los demás.</p><p>—¿Estás loco? —Donghae preguntó, levantando una ceja al extraño hombre.</p><p>Zhou Mi simplemente continuó sonriendo inocentemente, —¿Si quieres puedo explicarte?</p><p>—Bien —suspiró Donghae, inseguro de por qué todavía está hablando con el otro hombre—. Te seguiré la corriente. Explica.</p><p>Riéndose ligeramente, Zhou Mi explicó, —Tu naturaleza es tan clara. Es aguda y orgullosa. Eres hermoso a la vista y bastante fuerte, tu agudeza dificulta que las personas se acerquen a ti. Pero también eres tan frágil, fácil de romper. Eres un Monstruo de Cristal por dentro, con dientes y garras hermosas y brillantes, dispuestos a destrozar a cualquiera que se acerque a ti con malas intenciones, pero al mismo tiempo es muy fácil que te rompan con las palabras y comportamiento.</p><p>Donghae se sintió incómodo. El otro hombre ni siquiera sabía quién era, ¿cómo podía hablar de él como si se conocieran desde hace años? Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que cada palabra era cierta, y lo sacudió hasta el fondo que alguien podía mirarlo tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, determinado a no dejar que el otro hombre supiera que estaba conmocionado por sus palabras, Donghae se burló antes de ponerse de pie y alcanzar su mochila, —Tenía razón, realmente <em>estás</em> loco.</p><p>—Algunos estarían de acuerdo —dijo Zhou Mi, con esa sonrisa inocente aún en sus labios—, pero las personas tienden a rechazar y temer lo que no entienden.</p><p>Los ojos de Zhou Mi perdieron el foco por un segundo antes de recuperarse, pero ahora un brillo preocupado revoloteaba dentro de sus orbes marrones. Sin embargo, Donghae no se dio cuenta cuando recogió su mochila y comenzó a irse.</p><p>—Donghae, espera —llamó Zhou Mi suavemente, haciendo que el otro hombre se detuviera en su paso.</p><p>—¿Qué? —dijo Donghae en un tono molesto; simplemente tratando de ocultar que todavía estaba conmocionado por las palabras del otro.</p><p>Suspirando ligeramente, Zhou Mi miró al otro con la misma expresión de preocupación, —Siento que necesito advertirte sobre algo. No tienes que mirar si no quieres, pero al menos escúchame. Sería prudente prestar atención a mi advertencia.</p><p>—¿Cuál es? —dijo Donghae, volviendo la cabeza para ver al otro hombre con una mirada escéptica.</p><p>—Cuidado con los perros —dijo Zhou Mi, su rostro de repente se quedó completamente vacío de toda emoción mientras miraba al otro—. Lo digo en serio. Veo perros dentro de ti. Si no tienes cuidado, tu cuerpo será comido por los perros. Se comerán tu cuerpo y alma; perros que nadie puede ver. Así que ten cuidado con ellos.</p><p>—Uh... ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Donghae con una ceja levantada, sintiéndose algo nervioso bajo la mirada sin emociones del otro—. Simplemente me iré ahora...</p><p>Rápidamente, Donghae se volvió y salió del pequeño claro tan rápido como pudo, queriendo estar en cualquier lugar menos cerca del increíblemente extraño hombre. Cuando Donghae se fue, Zhou Mi dejó escapar un suspiro antes de mirar el agua del estanque una vez más, con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios, —Eunhyuk podría ser el único que puede ayudarte, Monstruo de Cristal.</p><p>Y así comenzó todo, con la misteriosa predicción de Zhou Mi. Y así es como todo cambió en la vida de Donghae, ya sea para peor o para mejor, aún está por verse...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Capítulo Uno</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">La Advertencia Aún es Reciente</span></em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>Siwon dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad mientras se recostaba boca abajo sobre la hierba, completamente satisfecho con la vida en este momento. Era una mezcla de estaciones, que era tanto el final del verano como el comienzo del otoño. Las clases en la universidad acababan de comenzar de nuevo desde que terminó el descanso, y aunque eso hizo que muchos de sus amigos gimieran de irritación, Siwon realmente disfrutó ese hecho; no podía <em>soportar</em> no tener nada que hacer.</p><p>—¡Yah! ¡Ma-Siwon!</p><p>Soltando un gruñido cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre él, abrió un ojo y giró la cabeza ligeramente, solo para encontrarse con la figura del 'todopoderoso Kim Heechul' sonriéndole, y a Kyuhyun sentándose junto a un árbol, completamente alejado en su juego.</p><p>—Hyung —se quejó Siwon—. ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de atacar a las personas cuando están completamente relajadas y realmente <em>disfrutan</em> del silencio?</p><p>Heechul levantó una ceja hacia Siwon, —¿Quién demonios disfruta el silencio?</p><p>—¿Gente normal? —Kyuhyun respondió, sin levantar la vista de su juego portátil.</p><p>—Cállate, Cho, nadie te preguntó.</p><p>Poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras los dos discutían, Siwon apartó la cabeza de su hyung, que todavía estaba precariamente posado sobre su espalda, y dejó que sus ojos deambularan por el hermoso paisaje del campus. Luego sus ojos se detuvieron en dos figuras familiares en la distancia, y una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios ante la escena.</p><p>A lo lejos, en un banco entre dos de los muchos árboles circundantes, se sentaron dos de sus otros amigos; Hyukjae, quién era más conocido como Eunhyuk, y Ryeowook. Eunhyuk estaba leyendo uno de los libros de texto y anotando información cada pocos segundos, lo que dejaba en claro que incluso el primer día de clases, el otro ya tenía cosas pendientes para la clase. Moviendo su mirada hacia Ryeowook, Siwon no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la apariencia completamente inocente que tenía el chico más pequeño; mientras Eunhyuk estudiaba, Ryeowook simplemente estaba mirando a su alrededor, con una expresión mezcla de nerviosismo y curiosidad en su rostro. Cuando la gente pasaba por los dos, les daban miradas extrañas antes de ser completamente asustados por la mirada inocente y curiosa de Ryeowook que les devolvía la suya. No era un secreto en este campus, los dos eran diferentes, en su mayoría descritos como <em>extraños</em> por otros; pero eso fue lo que le interesó a Siwon en querer ser su amigo en primer lugar. Le gustaban las personas extrañas.</p><p>—Siwon, ¿qué estás viendo boquiabierto?</p><p>Saliendo de su aturdimiento, miró a Heechul antes de murmurar, —Eunhyuk y Ryeowook.</p><p>Moviendo su propia atención hacia el dúo en el banco, Heechul suspiró, —Alguien realmente debería decirle a Ryeowook que deje de mirar cualquier cosa que se mueva como si fuera la cosa más interesante que haya visto en su vida.</p><p>—No puede evitarlo, hyung —dijo Siwon con un suspiro, haciéndole seña a Heechul para que se bajara de su espalda antes de levantarse hasta estar sentado al lado del mayor.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró Heechul antes de mirar a Kyuhyun—. Además, creo que a Kyuhyun le gusta su lado inocente. Más de lo que debería, sí, pero aún así.</p><p>—Escuché eso —murmuró Kyuhyun, mirando a Heechul con el juego en sus manos.</p><p>Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Heechul espetó, —Se <em>suponía</em> que debías hacerlo. ¿Qué tiene de divertido decirlo si no lo escuchas?</p><p>Kyuhyun gruñó, mirando a Heechul por un segundo antes de regresar a su juego. Heechul sonrió con victoria antes de volver su atención a Siwon, —Ah, ¿y escuchaste? Hay un nuevo chico deambulando por aquí en alguna parte.</p><p>—Heechul, esta es una universidad —dijo Siwon con una ceja levantada—. Tenemos chicos nuevos todo el tiempo.</p><p>—Sí, pero no <em>todos</em> los chicos nuevos interactúan con MiMi en su primer día —dijo Heechul con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Siwon preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿MiMi realmente interactuó con alguien antes que Eunhyuk? Eso es sorprendente.</p><p>Asintiendo, Heechul, —Sip. Mi reacción fue casi la misma, pero MiMi dice que quiere que todos cuidemos del chico. Dice que el nombre del chico es Donghae, y que vio que algo malo le sucedería, así que quería que le diga a Eunhyuk al respecto.</p><p>—¿Decirme qué?</p><p>Siwon y Heechul saltaron ante el repentino sonido de la voz de Eunhyuk y alzaron la cabeza hacia el chico. Eunhyuk estaba parado allí con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, mirándolos con una ceja levantada, mientras Ryeowook los miraba tímidamente por encima del hombro de Eunhyuk.</p><p>—¿Te gusta arrastrarte o algo así, Eunhyuk? —espetó Heechul, dándole al joven una mirada molesta.</p><p>Eunhyuk se encogió de hombros antes de darle a Heechul una sonrisa de encías, —Es por eso que debes prestar atención a tu entorno, hyung; para asegurarte de que nada pase desapercibido. Sería mucho más difícil que las cosas te sorprendan si ya las viste venir.</p><p>—De nuevo estás peligrosamente cerca de sonar como una galleta de la fortuna andante, Hyuk —dijo Heechul en un tono molesto, mirando al más joven.</p><p>—Lo siento, hyung —dijo Eunhyuk, sonriendo de nuevo antes de volver a preguntar—. ¿Qué necesitas decirme?</p><p>—MiMi dijo que hay un chico nuevo aquí que debes conocer —dijo Kyuhyun, suspirando mientras apagaba el juego antes de ponerse de pie y colocar la portátil en su bolsillo—. Aparentemente <em>vio</em> algo que sucedía con él.</p><p>—¿Justo ahora? —dijo Eunhyuk, volviendo su atención a Kyuhyun—. Eso es extraño. Zhou Mi casi nunca advierte a la gente sobre lo que ve, especialmente a los extraños.</p><p>Siwon miró al tímido Ryeowook, que simplemente estaba dejando que sus ojos vagaran por el área con pura curiosidad, —¿Qué piensas, Wookie?</p><p>Dirigiendo su atención a Siwon, el nerviosismo de Ryeowook comenzó a manifestarse mientras hablaba, —Umm... ah... no... no... sé...</p><p>Heechul puso los ojos en blanco, —Oh, vamos, Wook, nos conoces desde hace más de un año. ¿Por qué todavía estás tan nervioso?</p><p>—¡Hyung! —Kyuhyun le espetó al mayor, mirando a Heechul mientras las mejillas de Ryeowook se sonrojaban por nerviosismo y vergüenza.</p><p>—Uh... cierto... perdón —tartamudeó Ryeowook, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se acercaba inconscientemente a Eunhyuk, quien se rió ligeramente.</p><p>—No, Wookie, no necesitas disculparte —Kyuhyun le habló al otro en un tono suave antes de volver su atención a Heechul y susurró duramente—. Hyung, sabes que no puede evitarlo. No está acostumbrado a la interacción social, sabes eso.</p><p>Heechul se burló y puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que la mirada molesta de Kyuhyun se endureciera. Siwon suspiró ante la pequeña pelea antes de levantarse y sacudir su pantalón; luego se agachó y tomó su mochila del suelo.</p><p>Dirigiendo su atención al más alto, Heechul preguntó, —¿A dónde vas?</p><p>Siwon miró a los demás y sonrió alegremente, —Voy a buscar a este nuevo chico y veré cómo es. Si tiene la atención de Zhou Mi, entonces él <em>debe</em> ser bastante interesante, ¿verdad?</p><hr/><p>Donghae se quejó para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a su primera clase ese día. No importa cuánto lo intentara, absolutamente <em>no</em> podía sacar las palabras de Zhou Mi de su cabeza. Parcialmente, fue porque estaba asustado inmensamente; y honestamente, ¿quién no encontraría lo que el otro hombre dijo increíblemente extraño? Pero, lo que más le afectaba era el hecho de que Zhou Mi parecía conocerlo mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía, y ese hecho solo lo aterrorizaba por razones desconocidas.</p><p>Un escalofrío sacudió sus hombros mientras caminaba penosamente dentro de su salón de clases, mirando a todos los estudiantes sentados en sus propios círculos sociales antes de que comenzara la clase. Soltó un suspiro antes de dejarse caer en uno de los asientos al fondo de la habitación y dejar caer su pesada mochila al suelo. Después de sentarse, cruzó los brazos sobre el pupitre y apoyó la barbilla encima; sus pensamientos seguían volviendo a lo que el extraño hombre le había dicho ese día.</p><p>—Dios, Donghae, ¿qué te pasa? —murmuró para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien tomaba asiento frente a él—. Solo olvida lo que dijo el chico. Ni siquiera te conoce. Probablemente solo estaba tratando de asustarte porque eres nuevo aquí.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>Los ojos de Donghae se ensanchan mientras dirige su atención al hombre bastante guapo sentado frente a él mientras lo mira de forma extraña. Sintiendo el calor aparecer en sus mejillas por vergüenza, Donghae murmuró, —S-sí, lo siento. Solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo.</p><p>—Bueno, parece que estás bastante molesto con algo —dijo el otro hombre, sonriéndole cálidamente—. Mi nombre es Siwon, por cierto.</p><p>—Donghae —respondió en respuesta, sus ojos observaban cuidadosamente al otro hombre sospechosamente; después de todo, la última vez que se presentó, básicamente obtuvo una lectura psíquica gratuita y no deseada.</p><p>Los ojos de Siwon se abrieron en reconocimiento antes de que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro una vez más, —Es un placer conocerte, Donghae. No te había visto por aquí antes. ¿Eres nuevo?</p><p>—Sí —respondió Donghae con un suspiro—. Desafortunadamente.</p><p>—Bueno, entonces, siéntete libre de unirte a mis amigos y a mí en el almuerzo —ofreció Siwon, con una sonrisa amistosa en sus labios—. Confía en mí, no quieres estar solo en este campus. A mucha gente espeluznante le gusta andar dando vueltas.</p><p>—Tienes toda la razón —murmuró Donghae, su mente inmediatamente parpadeó con imágenes de Zhou Mi.</p><p>Siwon se rió de la respuesta de Donghae, —¿Supongo que ya conociste a uno o más de ellos?</p><p>Donghae dejó que un suspiro pasara por sus labios, —Sí, uno. Dijo que se llamaba Zhou Mi. Habló sobre todo tipo de cosas raras.</p><p>—Oh, MiMi no es tan extraño —dijo Siwon con una sonrisa cuando los ojos de Donghae se abrieron—. En realidad es un individuo muy amable cuando se le da la oportunidad de demostrarlo.</p><p>—¿E-Eres amigo de él? —Donghae preguntó, sus ojos aún abiertos; no quería insultar al extraño hombre si este era realmente uno de sus amigos.</p><p>—No diría 'amigos' —respondió Siwon encogiéndose de hombros—. Él es más un amigo de un amigo. Realmente, no es un mal chico en absoluto. Solo toma un tiempo entenderlo.</p><p>Donghae estaba a punto de responder cuando sonó el timbre, indicando a todos los estudiantes que se sentaran antes de que llegara el profesor. Cuando el profesor entró, Siwon le susurró al otro suavemente, —Hablaremos de eso durante el almuerzo.</p><hr/><p>—¡Lo juro por el dios de Siwon, Cho!</p><p>Eso fue lo primero que Donghae escuchó mientras caminaba junto a Siwon a la mesa del almuerzo donde aparentemente estaban sentados los amigos de este último. Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por un hombre muy afeminado, que miraba severamente a un chico sonriente que parecía bastante satisfecho con lo que le había hecho al primero. Siwon suspiró y le dio a Donghae una mirada de disculpa antes de sentarse junto al furioso chico afeminado mientras preguntaba, —¿Qué hizo esta vez, Heechul?</p><p>—Respirar —espetó el hombre afeminado, entrecerrando los ojos al ver la sonrisa del otro chico ensanchándose—. Eso es lo que hace, Siwon. Simplemente <em>respirar.</em></p><p>Siwon suspiró antes de mirar a Donghae, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Cuando Donghae se sentó, Siwon les presentó a los dos en la mesa, —Donghae, estos son Heechul y Kyuhyun —luego miró a los otros dos—. Ustedes dos, este es Donghae. Ahora, solo voy a decirlo esta vez, <em>compórtense.</em></p><p>Heechul frunció el ceño a Siwon por un momento antes de mirar a Donghae, —Entonces, ¿te llamas Donghae?</p><p>—Si.</p><p>—¿Como el... 'Mar del Este'?</p><p>—...¿Si?</p><p>—Entonces... he oído que te llamas 'Pez'.</p><p>—¡Kim Heechul! —Siwon se quedó boquiabierto, dándole al mayor una mirada de advertencia.</p><p>Heechul sonrió inocentemente, —¿Sí, Ma-Siwon?</p><p>Siwon suspiró antes de girarse para mirar a Donghae, —Lo siento por él, es un poco... 'excéntrico'.</p><p>—¿Es así como le dicen? —Kyuhyun preguntó con una ceja levantada y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>Dando una mirada fulminante al joven, Heechul murmuró, —Cállate, Cho. <em>Acabaré</em> contigo.</p><p>Siwon dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado antes de darle una sonrisa de disculpa a Donghae, —Como dije, lo siento mucho por él. Realmente no puede evitarlo, nació un poco loco. Tipo de sangre AB y todo.</p><p>Donghae le devolvió la sonrisa a Siwon, —Está bien, realmente me parece bastante entretenido —Donghae se rió ligeramente mientras Kyuhyun y Heechul seguían discutiendo—. Pero, ¿hacen esto a menudo?</p><p>—Todos los días —suspiró Siwon—, es porque ambos son malvados. Sienten la necesidad de meterse con el otro cuando surja la oportunidad.</p><p>—Entonces, Donghae —la voz de Heechul habló, haciendo que Donghae volviera su atención hacia él—. Mi encantador amigo Zhou Mi me dijo que habló contigo esta mañana.</p><p>Donghae inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al recordarlo, y asintió vacilante, —Sí... hablamos un poco. Pero dijo algunas cosas realmente... locas. Sin ofender.</p><p>Heechul se echó a reír, —No me ofendo, es extraño y lo sabe perfectamente. Pero, si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿de qué te habló exactamente?</p><p>Levantando una ceja, Donghae respondió vacilante, —Nada importante, realmente... solo un montón de cosas raras.</p><p>—¿Como?</p><p>—Bueno... comenzó a hablar de mi alma —dijo Donghae, encogiéndose y casi golpeándose en la frente con lo absurdo que sonaba incluso al decirlo en voz alta.</p><p>Heechul parpadeó un par de veces antes de estallar en carcajadas, —Oh, mi... no es de extrañar que te veas asustado. Hombre, realmente necesito enseñarle algunas habilidades sociales.</p><p>Siwon puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar a Donghae inquisitivamente, —¿Mencionó algo más?</p><p>Donghae se mordió el labio; realmente no quería mencionar la advertencia de Zhou Mi sobre los perros. Para él, sonaba puramente loco, y esta era su oportunidad de hacer amigos en esta nueva universidad, no quería ahuyentarlos. Además, el simple hecho de mencionar el tema le provocó escalofríos, y hablarlo en voz alta, para él, implicaría que realmente creía lo que el otro hombre había dicho. Entonces, hizo lo que cualquier persona en su situación haría; mintió.</p><p>—Um... N-No, no dijo nada más —Donghae se estremeció ante su tartamudeo; olvidó lo horrible que era como mentiroso.</p><p>—Oh, genial —murmuró Heechul—, ahora está empezando a tartamudear como Ryeowook.</p><p>Kyuhyun fulminó con la mirada a Heechul por sus palabras, causando que Heechul sonriera levemente antes de que Donghae hablara, —¿Como quién?</p><p>Dirigiendo su mirada a Donghae, Heechul respondió, —Ryeowook. Lo conocerás pronto también. Él y Eunhyuk suelen venir a almorzar un poco más tarde que el resto de nosotros; no les gusta exactamente la cafetería abarrotada, así que esperan para que algunas personas se vayan. Supongo que se podría decir que son... socialmente incómodos. Son como Zhou Mi.</p><p>—Genial —murmuró Donghae, hundiéndose en su asiento ante la mera idea de tratar con personas más increíblemente extrañas.</p><p>—Realmente, sin embargo —continuó Heechul, mirando a Donghae con ojos algo sinceros—. Deberías sentirte especial porque Zhou Mi incluso te habló, inclusive por su propia cuenta.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices? —Donghae preguntó con una ceja levantada.</p><p>—Porque —respondió Heechul encogiéndose de hombros—, supongo que se podría decir que solo habla con personas que considera dignas. No mucha gente aquí en el campus habla con él porque dicen que su presencia los pone nerviosos, y dicen que todo lo que habla son tonterías. Pero luego, cuando sus palabras se vuelven realidad, todos se asustan aún más y se alejan de él. Incluso lleva a algunos casos de intimidación hacia él. Entonces, nunca más le dice a la gente lo qué él ve porque dice que la gente no está lista para saber lo que él sabe; pero por lo general le cuenta a Eunhyuk, Ryeowook o a mí lo que ve. Entonces, de alguna manera, me sentiría especial si fuera tú, ya que él habló libremente contigo —entonces Heechul hizo una pausa antes de decir con una sonrisa—. Pero admito que si fuera tú y alguna persona cualquiera comenzara a contarme sobre mi alma o algo así, también me asustaría un poco.</p><p>—¿Un poco? —Donghae murmuró con una ceja levantada, haciendo que Heechul se riera ligeramente.</p><p>—Ah, ahí están Eunhyuk y Ryeowook —Siwon interrumpió la conversación, mirando hacia la puerta con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>Donghae lo miró y levantó una ceja antes de seguir su mirada hacia las puertas principales de la cafetería, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a los dos que acababan de entrar. Uno era bastante pequeño en estatura con cabello castaño claro, y miraba todo lo que había en la habitación con pura e inocente curiosidad escrita en su rostro; él seguía de cerca a un hombre más alto y pelirrojo. El cuerpo de este último era delgado, pero a juzgar por sus brazos definitivamente estaba tonificado.  Ambos eran muy guapos, sin importar cuál fuera tu preferencia sexual, tenías que admitirlo; pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Donghae. De hecho, ni siquiera Donghae sabía exactamente qué le estaba haciendo mirar boquiabierto a los dos recién llegados. Había algo... <em>diferente</em> en ellos. Y, cuando el dúo se acercó a la mesa del almuerzo donde Donghae y los otros tres estaban sentados, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era casi idéntico al sentimiento que sintió con Zhou Mi ese día. Sus presencias ni siquiera se sentían... humanas para él, lo cual era completamente inquietante y confuso. Lo que lo confundió aún más fue por qué ahora estaba extrañamente atraído por la sensación que estaba saliendo de este pelirrojo, cuando estaba absolutamente aterrorizado por Zhou Mi.</p><p>—Hola Eunhyuk —dijo Siwon con una sonrisa cuando los dos llegaron a la mesa.</p><p>El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa cuando se detuvo en la mesa, —Hola Siwon —se detuvo antes de que sus ojos se movieran hacia Donghae—. ¿Quién es este?</p><p>—Su verdadero nombre es 'Pez', pero su apodo es 'Donghae'.</p><p>Siwon puso los ojos en blanco y susurró en tono de advertencia, —¡Kim Heechul! —antes de volver su atención a Eunhyuk—. Su nombre es Donghae.</p><p>Eunhyuk le sonrió brillantemente a Donghae mientras se sentaba, —Entonces tú eres de quien Zhou Mi habló con Heechul hyung.</p><p>—U-uh, sí —tartamudeó Donghae por razones desconocidas para él mismo, sintiendo el calor arrastrándose por sus mejillas mientras el pelirrojo continuaba mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>—Genial —suspiró Heechul—. Realmente se está volviendo como Wook. Quizás sea solo por ti, Eunhyuk.</p><p>Ryeowook se había sentado junto a Kyuhyun, y al escuchar su nombre, levantó la cabeza y miró a Heechul con nerviosismo mientras Kyuhyun solo miraba a este último.</p><p>Eunhyuk suspiró por las palabras de Heechul antes de mirar a Siwon, —¿Y veo que Heechul ha decidido que Donghae es su nueva víctima atormentadora?</p><p>Siwon se encogió de hombros, —Sí, bueno, alguien no es oficialmente parte del grupo a menos que Heechul se meta con ellos primero.</p><p>—Suena pervertido.</p><p>—Kim Heechul, lo juro. Hoy te estás excediendo bastante.</p><p>Heechul sonrió inocentemente a Siwon, quien solo suspiró molesto. La conversación en la mesa continuó, pero Donghae estaba en silencio, todavía sonrojado y mordiéndose el labio inferior; no podía explicar por qué se sentía tan nervioso de repente, pero comenzó tan pronto como Eunhyuk entró en la cafetería. Le frustraba un poco que no pudiera entender por qué el otro tuvo este efecto en él a pesar de que solo lo había visto por unos minutos, pero había <em>algo</em> con el otro; era incómodo, pero extrañamente reconfortante.</p><p>Al levantar la vista de la mesa a Eunhyuk, Donghae desvió rápidamente la mirada al ver que el otro seguía mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El sonrojo en el rostro de Donghae aumento, y bajó la cabeza ligeramente cuando escuchó a Eunhyuk reírse levemente ante su comportamiento.</p><p>—Oh, Eunhyuk —dijo Heechul, haciendo que la atención de Donghae y Eunhyuk se dirigiera a él mientras continuaba—. Deberías disculparte con Donghae en nombre de tu hermano.</p><p>Eunhyuk levantó una ceja, —¿Por qué? ¿MiMi hizo algo?</p><p>—En realidad no, pero decidió asustar a Donghae —dijo Heechul con un suspiro—, hablando de su alma y cosas así.</p><p>Riéndose, Eunhyuk miró al todavía sonrojado Donghae, —¿De verdad?</p><p>—S-sí —tartamudeó Donghae, sintiéndose nervioso bajo la mirada de Eunhyuk—. Realmente no fue un gran problema. Sin embargo, no te preocupes por eso. P-pero, ¿son ustedes dos realmente... hermanos?</p><p>—En realidad no —dijo Eunhyuk con una sonrisa—. Somos una especie de hermanos, pero no realmente. Es como Ryeowook y yo. Todos nos entendemos ya que los tres somos... diferentes, supongo que se podría decir. Es realmente difícil de explicar.</p><p>—Ah, ya veo —murmuró Donghae, apartando la mirada de Eunhyuk.</p><p>—Sin embargo, lo siento —dijo Eunhyuk sinceramente—. Si te asustó o algo así. No es frecuente que MiMi se acerque a la gente, ya que es un poco más socialmente incómodo.</p><p>—Sin embargo, no es tan malo como Ryeowook —agregó Heechul, mirando la tímida figura de Ryeowook.</p><p>Los ojos de Donghae se dirigieron a Ryeowook, y notó que Ryeowook también lo estaba mirando. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Ryeowook le dirigió una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.</p><p>—No veo nada malo en él —dijo Donghae, mirando de Ryeowook a Heechul.</p><p>—Eso es porque no ha hablado desde que llegó aquí —suspiró Heechul, recostándose en su silla—. No es exactamente... bueno para hablar.</p><p>—Él habla bien conmigo —murmuró Kyuhyun, mirando a Heechul—. Quizás solo eres tú.</p><p>—A veces eres un poco abrumador, hyung —agregó Siwon con un suspiro.</p><p>—Prefiero cómo lo dice MiMi.</p><p>—¿Y qué dice?</p><p>—Dice que soy interesante.</p><p>—...Supongo que es una forma de decirlo.</p><p>—Cállate, Cho.</p><p>Siwon dejó escapar un suspiro y se frotó las sienes cuando Kyuhyun y Heechul comenzaron a discutir una vez más. Donghae sonrió levemente ante la escena; era algo así como la rivalidad entre hermanos con esos dos. Moviendo su mirada del dúo peleando, miró a Eunhyuk, solo para encontrarse con la mirada del otro. Sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, inmediatamente movió su mirada hacia la mesa. Donghae casi quería patearse a sí mismo; ¿por qué estaba actuando como una niña de 14 años con hormonas enloquecidas solo por estar cerca de alguien que solo había conocido hace unos minutos?  A la vez lo confundía, <em>y</em> lastimaba su orgullo.</p><p>—¿Donghae? —Eunhyuk preguntó, todavía sonriendo levemente—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>Donghae miró brevemente a los demás, viendo que todos todavía parecían completamente consumidos en sus propias conversaciones, antes de volver su atención a Eunhyuk y responder, —¿Qué?</p><p>—¿Qué dijo exactamente Zhou Mi? —Eunhyuk preguntó, su expresión era de pura curiosidad.</p><p>—U-Um, bueno —Donghae hizo una pausa nerviosa—. Me dijo que mi alma tenía la forma de un 'Monstruo de Cristal'. Y luego me explicó un poco...</p><p>Donghae se detuvo y miró a Eunhyuk, esperando que el otro no preguntara si había algo más. Pero, desafortunadamente, Donghae no tuvo tanta suerte.</p><p>—¿Dijo algo más?</p><p>Mordiéndose el labio, Donghae sacudió la cabeza vacilante, —No, nada más.</p><p>Eunhyuk lo miró por unos segundos antes de darle una sonrisa sincera, —Está bien. Puedes contarme el resto cuando estés listo.</p><p>—Pero te dije todo de lo que hablamos —dijo Donghae, dándole a Eunhyuk una mirada extraña; ¿qué sabía exactamente este chico?</p><p>—Eres un mentiroso terrible —se rió Eunhyuk—, pero como dije, está bien. Mi hermano dice cosas extrañas que incluso a veces me cuesta creer. Así que puedes hablar de eso cuando quieras.</p><p>Por alguna razón, la comprensión completa y total de Eunhyuk hizo que Donghae se sintiera incómodo. Le daba náuseas, pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba. Cuando sonó el timbre, dándoles a los estudiantes que era hora de llegar a la siguiente clase que tenían, Donghae se levantó y les dijo adiós a todos. Cuando Eunhyuk pasó junto a él y le lanzó una sonrisa, Donghae sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban una vez más y salió rápidamente de la cafetería.</p><p>Definitivamente había algo extraño tanto en Eunhyuk como en Ryeowook, pero Donghae no estaba seguro de si debería sentir curiosidad al respecto, o si debería evitarlos por completo.</p><hr/><p>—MiMi, realmente asustaste a ese chico.</p><p>Zhou Mi le sonrió levemente a Eunhyuk, —Lo siento, Hyukjae. Simplemente me duele ver personas con talentos como el nuestro, pero ni siquiera lo saben.</p><p>Eunhyuk suspiró antes de mirar a Zhou Mi con una ceja levantada, —¿Talentos como los nuestros? ¿De qué estás hablando? Parecía lo suficientemente normal para mí.</p><p>—No puedo decirlo —dijo Zhou Mi, aún con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios—. No puedo decirte todo lo que le dije, simplemente porque es solo una advertencia para sus oídos.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿cómo esperas que lo ayude? —Eunhyuk preguntó con una ceja levantada, sentándose en la hierba con sus otros dos 'hermanos'.</p><p>Zhou Mi no respondió su pregunta, sino que simplemente se giró para mirar el estanque familiar y suspiró suavemente, —Va a comenzar pronto.</p><p>—¿Qué es? —Ryeowook preguntó suavemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.</p><p>—El problema del Monstruo de Cristal —murmuró Zhou Mi, zonificando completamente y expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta—. Si no tiene cuidado, morirá.</p><p>Eunhyuk puso los ojos en blanco molesto, —Mi, lo admito, ese chico ya está empieza a gustarme, pero no me estás diciendo exactamente qué va a pasar.</p><p>—Él te lo dirá cuando sea demasiado —respondió Zhou Mi simplemente, volviendo la mirada hacia Eunhyuk—. Sin embargo, es posible que debas presionarlo un poco al respecto. Todavía tiene su orgullo, después de todo. Algo también me dice que no se dará cuenta exactamente de lo que le está sucediendo, por lo que deberá vigilarlo.</p><p>—Zhou Mi, a veces no tienes sentido —murmuró Ryeowook con una suave sonrisa.</p><p>—Tendrá sentido a su tiempo, Wook —respondió Zhou Mi, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Tiene sentido en mi cabeza. Por lo tanto, cuando realmente suceda, tendrá sentido.</p><p>—Sigues diciendo que es algo malo —dijo Eunhyuk con un suspiro—. Pero no me darás ninguna pista. Y todo lo que me dijo que dijiste fue qué forma tenía.</p><p>—No aceptará la advertencia —declaró Zhou Mi simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca lo hacen al principio. A veces, lo que necesitan es una prueba física. Lo más probable es que tú y Wook lo vean mucho antes que él.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de él, Mi? —Ryeowook preguntó suavemente—. Quiero decir... dijiste que él era el que Hyukjae necesita, como Kyuhyun y yo. Pero cuando lo vi, no se parecía completamente a nada especial.</p><p>—Todos necesitamos a alguien, Wookie —dijo Zhou Mi con una sonrisa—. Depende de Hyukjae quién quiere que sea esa persona.</p><p>Ryeowook dirigió su atención de Zhou Mi a Eunhyuk, y preguntó en voz baja, —Entonces, ¿Hyukjae?</p><p>—Bueno, dije que estaba gustándome —murmuró Eunhyuk, antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar a los otros dos—. Pero... no sé. Ya veremos, supongo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>